The process of generating software feature requirements involves taking natural language requirements and converting them to formal executable requirements. The conversion from natural language requirements to formal executable requirements can be subjective and involve loss of information. Analysis that is currently used to make the process more objective and preserve information is time consuming. For example, such analysis includes manual review of requirements and is restricted to mental models.